


You're my lovebug!

by clownstuck



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Life sucks but Quirrel sucks better, Lovely feelings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Quirrel is in love, Reader is not a bug, Reader-Insert, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownstuck/pseuds/clownstuck
Summary: Quirrel gives you some sweet, sensual loving.
Relationships: Quirrel/Reader (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 100





	You're my lovebug!

Quirrel was on top of you, his breathing calm and steady while yours was fast and flustered. He was straddling you, but was leaning forward with his hands above your shoulders. He was careful not to put too much weight on you, fearful of the bruises it might conjure on your delicate skin. You were so unlike him, so different from any other bug he had ever met. It came as no surprise to him when he found out you weren't a normal bug, but instead something much more diverse and confusing. He questioned almost every day how something so beautiful could wind up in a place like this. Sure, Hallownest had it's fair share of wondrous sights but you, you were the most entrancing thing he'd ever laid eyes on. From your delectable lips to your squishy hips, you kept him utterly enraptured. He was curious at first, but came to be completely hooked on how soft and squishy you were. He loved to touch you, from holding your hands to delving deep into your warmth, he swore you were perfect. And he sought to remind you of that every day he could. He was always considerate of how you felt though, never touching you unless you gave him your absolute permission. He'd never want to do wrong by you, and if he ever accidentally did, he'd do anything he could to make up for it, including leaving. Sure, his departure from you would pain him, but the betrayal he knows you would feel would wound him even worse. 

It seemed to amuse him how easily aroused you were from a few simple touches, but he didn't seem to want to comment on it with his eyes busy being trained on your lips. You shifted beneath him, and with that small movement, his eyes were boring into yours with adamant adoration. It was heart melting, and it brought a fresh wave of heat to your face. You turned to hide your face into the soft pillows that you rested on, attempting to hide your bright blush. He just chuckled softly, his voice sending that familiar tingle down your spine as you closed your eyes even tighter, your lips curling into a small smile. Quirrel just let out another noise of amusement before brushing one of his hands along your jaw, silently asking for you to look back up at him. And turning your face towards him while peaking an eye open, you let out a happy little sigh as he leaned down to kiss you. You met his lips with fervor, your hands tentatively reaching around him to brush against his bare carapace, to which he responds to with a happy sigh. God, you loved him. His noises, especially. Whenever you let out a sigh of pleasure, he'd be sure to respond right back with his own. Pulling back for air, you shifted uncomfortably as you felt your arousal spike. Again, it embarrassed you just how prepared you already were from barely any foreplay. Just a little kissing and you were already ready for him to be inside you. Guess it’s just evidence of how much you’re into him, or maybe he’s just that good at kissing. Noticing your slight discomfort, Quirrel smiles at you before making his way down your body. He settles comfortably between your thighs, your legs shifting further apart to accommodate him, before looking up at you and tilting his head. “Can I?” He questions, as if he hasn’t done this a million times before. You couldn’t help but find his concern for you endearing, though. Legs wobbling for only a moment before Quirrel reached out to gently steady them with his hands, you nodded. 

He sent you a quick wink before lowering his mouth to envelop you, and you guessed the foreplay was over because with the way he was working you, you were going to be over soon too. Letting out a stuttered moan, your legs clamped around his head, his hands still gently kneading into them. His mouth was so warm, a differing contrast to his cold head that’s still clamped between your thighs. He pays no mind to your thighs squeezing him, however, on a particularly hard squeeze his eyes meet yours and he lets out a loud groan, it making you tingle in all the right ways. He somehow manages to hit you in all right spots, while still passionately holding your gaze. He seemed to be studying your face unfalteringly, appearing to get you off with ease while also memorizing every twitch and every noise that left you. You’d let out a moan and he’d respond right back, pleasuring you like his life depended on it. He didn’t even seem to mind that his cock still stood alert between his own legs, he was getting off on your own ecstasy without even being touched. God, you were close. And just as you felt your arousal almost hit its peak, he pulled off.

A breathy whine left you, Quirrel reaching up to kiss you in response to your slight frustration. You moaned his name against his lips and he groaned yours right back. If you weren’t so familiar with the way he acts in bed by now you would be surprised at the lack of conversation on his part, him usually being eager to chat, but in bed he was absolutely devoted to hearing all the noises that escaped you, and somewhat only responding with his own to hear more spill from your lips. You weren’t privy to being not too talkative in bed either, not when he goes down on you so passionately. Moving back into his stance prior to him fucking you up with his mouth, he props himself up on one hand and uses the other to pump himself a few times, smearing his pre-cum across his shaft as a pseudo lubricant. Not that he’ll really need it, you’re slick enough from his previous preparations. Shifting yourself up a little more, you adjusted your hips as to be in a better position. Spreading your legs wide, he slid himself between them. You rested your hands comfortably above your head, and he leaned forward, the tip of his cock just barely pressing into your entrance. 

Quirrel smiled down at you, before leaning forward to rest his forehead against yours. He was refreshing, and you closed the gap between you to give him a quick kiss. He looked at you with such admiration that you couldn’t help but let out a small breathy laugh. He chuckled back, sounding just as out of breath as you. You swear that next time you’ll be the one pampering him. “Are you ready?” He asks, looking excited but considerate, and you swear you love him ever the more for being so god damn caring. You let him know your response by kissing him once more, mouthing yes against his lips. You pull away to catch your breath and you’re panting and he’s panting and- he pushes in and everything goes white. His cock is ridged and thick and hits every spot inside you just as you want it to. It’s perfect, and god you needed this. He lets out a deep groan, his voice rumbling through the air and cascading you into pure bliss. He’s still for a few solid seconds, before glancing down at you with eyes glazed over with arousal. He lets you adjust before thrusting deep and hard, his pace gradually quickening as you tighten around him. His hands find yours and he holds them. He moans and you moan back. It’s a song that is sung so often it feels almost natural, yet never gets old. He will always feel good inside you and you’ll always feel good around him, and if one of you tires you’ll both change it up and try something new. 

He’ll give a really rough thrust that hits you deep inside and makes you feel as if you’re floating, and you’ll give a loud moan that will make him do it again, and again, and again. You tighten harshly around him, your back arching as you cum and it’s not but two stuttered thrusts later that he joins you, thrusting softly to ride it out. He’ll let out a content sigh before pulling out and gently settling down beside you, reaching sluggishly for a small piece of cloth to clean you with. He'll be tender and soft with his aftercare, making sure to clean you good and well. He'll then spoon you, murmuring sweet words to you as he intertwines your hands with his. He'll press and pepper kisses over the expanses of whatever he can reach: your shoulders, neck, back. And then, as you both drift off to sleep, he'll say that he loves you. And you tell him that you love him back. God, you really love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I take requests, and feedback is appreciated if you'd like.


End file.
